


Little Sister Academy: Rainy Day

by Lewdist



Series: Little Sister Academy [6]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Luteces pay Elizabeth and the girls a visit. And they've brought along something special for this rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister Academy: Rainy Day

"I'm bored!" Sarah exhaled dramatically.

Rain could be heard battering the roof of the lighthouse. Going outside in this kind of weather was impossible and so the girls were trapped inside in the meantime. Each of the girls reacted to their confinement in different ways.

Claire, for example, inflated her cheeks and slowly deflated them with the palms of her hands. "Bored children come up with the strangest games." Eleanor remarked to herself as she watched the ritual unfold.

A knock at the door interrupted the thought. Eleanor, peering through the eye-hole, saw that it was the Luteces.

Eleanor heard Rosalind's voice from under the door. "We come bearing gifts."

Sighing, Eleanor opened the door and watched as the two soggy figures stepped inside and meticulously cleaned themselves off. Eleanor's attention was drawn to Robert. In his hands he hands he held a large cardboard box lined with duct tape. The kind of box you'd use for moving.

"So what's in the box?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Rosalind said, giving Robert an inscrutable look. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"If you don't mind our asking." Robert added.

"She's upstairs. I'll go up and let her-"

"Rosalind! Robert!" Elizabeth cried out as she descended the stairs. Her smile seemed to temporarily stun the Luteces.

"It's good to see you."

"We've brought a surprise. We were certain that the girls would be bored."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Let's gather up the girls and find out."

The girls sat huddled around the Luteces. Their eyes were laser-focused on the mysterious box that Robert held in his hands. Once all of the girls settled down Robot made a show of opening the box. The anticipation in the room was palpable as Robert slowly removed the object. The anticipation gave way to confusion. In Robert's hands was another box. This one was gray and had several buttons on the top.

"What is it?" One of the girls ventured.

"You play games on it." Robert responded, his voice deadpan.

"What kind of games?"

"Video games."

Marie raised her hand. "What's a-"

"We'll show you." Rosalind interrupted. "Robert, would you do us the honors?"

"Of course, dear sister."

The gathering of girls moved into the living room. There Robert was bent down on all fours behind the television. Occasionally an arm would venture out, seeking some errant cable before snaking back behind the television.

Finally Robert gave a sigh and stood up. "It's finished. Now all you do is insert this little disk and-" At this several lights on the box began to glow and the television jumped to life. "Here. We. Go." Robert said excitedly.

"It's so cute!" The girls were in awe of the colorful polygons and loud noises that emanated from the television set. Several of the girls scooted closer to get a better look, while others greedily eyed the four controllers that lay on the floor.

Claire slid closer to the TV and pointed at the screen. "Is that a squid driving a car?"

"Of course. Now, who wants to play?"

Claire was quick to snap up two controllers. One she kept for herself, and another she handed to Cindy, her best friend.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Marie said, stamping her foot.

More of the girls joined her in protest. Finally Elizabeth spoke up. "How about this? Two girls and two adults?" This seemed to satisfy many of the girls, although several were still visibly upset.

Eleanor shrugged and took a free controller. "Might as well give it a shot."

"Sister?"

"I don't play videogames."

"Do we really need to have this conversation when we know how it will end?"

Rosalind sighed and picked up a controller. "I suppose not."

Each player selected their character. Claire quickly settled on the squid, while Eleanor and Cindy picked their characters after some deliberation, a red and green eskimo, respectively. Rosalind simply smirked and selected a red dinosaur with a baseball cap.

"What track should we choose?"

"Snow land!"

"Candy castle!"

"Random it is, then."

"Awwww!" The girls both whined in unison.

Rosalind's character accelerated ahead of the others. This gave her a commanding lead for the first lap and a half. But as she was about to complete her second lap a purple pineapple spun out from behind her and knocked her character into last place.

"What is this? Are you cheating somehow?" "Robert, is she cheating?"

"I picked up that purple thing."

"It's a part of the game."

"It's an idiotic part of the game."

Coming up on the fourth lap Rosalind began to regain her former position. So far Eleanor had maintained a consist lead, while Claire and Cindy lagged behind.

Rosalind and Eleanor were neck and neck as the finish line approached. Suddenly Eleanor hammered her thumb on the middle button and sent her car crashing into Rosalind's. Rosalind tried to regain control but was swerving all over the track.

"Try again, loser!" Eleanor declared as Rosalind's car spun out.

"Yeah, loser!" Claire said enthusiastically. Rosalind grimaced and rolled her eyes, while Robert suppressed a smirk.

"Eleanor." Elizabeth said sternly. Eleanor didn't need to see Elizabeth's folded arms and disapproving face to know she was in trouble.

Eleanor looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Rosalind. "Sorry" she replied sheepishly.

"Claire?"

Claire cringed. "Sorry Rosalind."

"Apology accepted."

The sixth lap. It all came down to this. Eleanor had used an item to rocket ahead of Claire, while Rosalind struggled with Cindy to place third. Eleanor was almost to the finish line when suddenly a purple pineapple flew out of nowhere and knocked her car wildly off-course.

"Nooo!"

Claire cackled madly in that way that only a child can manage. With Eleanor out of the race it was a straight-shot to the finish line. Her vehicle crossed the finish line unopposed, with Eleanor coming in second. Rosalind managed to slide into 3rd place with a well-timed rocket, with Cindy coming up dead last.

"It wasn't as bad as all that, was it?" Robert asked.

"I can see the appeal. Rosalind admitted after a brief pause.

"Let's gather up those controllers." Elizabeth instructed. "Now, who wants to play next?"


End file.
